Ark 1 Episode 3: GCPD Trailing The Helmets
LAST TIME ON K.O.G The uproar from Gotham Muesem left an heavy stain upon Gotham, a day has passed since the tragic event leaving a few answers unheard. But what should these hero's do in the mean time? ''' Main Cast' Salem.jpg|Salem Big O00.jpg|'Leon Darby''' Joseph Joestar.jpg|Jack Green|link=Jack Green I The sun would've hit the highest point in the sky the bright sun began to gleam down upon Gotham. It had been one day since the attack on Gotham bay the Commissioner had made an direct call to all GCPD officers who had been within the museum when it got hit he wanted them all in his office 9:00Am Sharp! It seems all of GCPD agents attempting to get clues ID prints on their attackers everything was going cold leading to nothing but disappointment. He sat in his office and awaited for each of them to arrive one by one when they all arrived he would've began his speech. "This might not be the time to say it... but there might never be time again. I hate this city -- the crime and corruption and the filth and the subway and the crowds! But... I love it, too. It's part of me, the way it's part of each and everyone of you officers that stand before me. If Gotham dies, they might as well bury me with her. There've been a lot of regrets in my life, But there's one thing I won't ever regret -that you and I are fighting in the the same war. I need Good cops at my side in Gotham thats hard to find what I have right now is classified to the T what were abotu to find out must not be leaked to the press is that clear?" If they all would've agreed Dean would've smiled as he said "Great lets get to work shall we?"//~elsewhere~// https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ygdi4g6ZkSU ~Unknown area in Gotham~ Within the dark caves of Gotham sat Salem his legs had been crossed his eyes closed as it seemed he had been in a deep mediation. He was attempting to calm his nerves from last night he was emptying his mind of all negative and positive emotions, attempting to become one with his entire being. Within this frame the sounds of heels clanking against the stone pavement would've interrupted his method causing one of his eyes to open. "Is there something I can help you with mother? //We need those files Kendrick Knight had on Ra's blade, You need to go to star labs and take that information.// "And here I thought I was getting the day off." His mother would've gave him a stern facial expression before walking off knowing he would do what needed to be done. Deep in his thoughts Salem would try to find justice in what he was doing //The world's such a big place when you're a kid. You can go anywhere be anyone do anything you can dream. Then you grow. And, almost unnoticed, all your choices start to die. Is that what's happening to me?// Category:Ark 1